


Bubble Bath

by presumablynot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presumablynot/pseuds/presumablynot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The showerhead’s been broken for years.” Scott sighed, pointing to the shiny fixture on the wall a few feet above the tub itself. “It’s there, it still looks nice, but it doesn’t work. It never seemed like it was worth fixing, so I take baths.”<br/>“But you said shower.”<br/>“In the figurative sense,” Scott explained. “Shower as in, like, to get myself clean.”<br/>Stiles stood silent with his mouth gaping for a moment, before he said, “I can work with that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by Candyce, aka [saranghaeshinee](http://saranghaeshinee.tumblr.com)  
> Both Scott and Stiles are 18 in this fic

Scott was lying sideways on his bed next to stiles. Their calves were aligned, staying more or less still, while their hands and mouths moved ceaselessly. Scott had his hand in Stiles’ hair as he kissed him deeply. He pulled away for a breath, opened his eyes to meet Stiles’ gaze, and paused.

Instead of going in for another kiss, Scott spoke up. “I have to shower. I’d love to keep on making out with you, but I don’t like showering too late at night, so I should probably go now.”

“Oh?” Stiles said, not able to resist the urge for one more quick kiss before he finished his thought. “Was that an invitation?”

Scott blushed just a bit and sat up. “I don’t know if...” He reached for his hemline and peeled off his shirt. “I mean we’ve never had sex in the shower before, and I’m sure it’d be fun, but I don’t think we can do it in my bathroom because...” His sentence trailed off. He turned away as he went for his shoes and socks.

In just a pair of jeans and the boxers underneath, he walked out of his room, grabbed a towel from the closet, and arrived at the bathroom. Stiles, of course, followed him the whole way. He’d somehow managed to ditch his shirt while Scott was preoccupied with the towel.

They walked through the doorway into the bathroom. Inside the white-tiled room was a toilet and sink, a small counter with toothpaste and the likes, arranged messily, and a bathtub.

“The showerhead’s been broken for years.” Scott sighed, pointing to the shiny fixture on the wall a few feet above the tub itself. “It’s there, it still looks nice, but it doesn’t work. It never seemed like it was worth fixing, so I take baths.”

“But you said shower.”

“In the figurative sense,” Scott explained. “Shower as in, like, to get myself clean.”

Stiles stood silent with his mouth gaping for a moment, before he said, “I can work with that.”

He waltzed over and turned the knob on the faucet. The bath started filling up and Stiles started taking off the rest of his clothes.

He was too insistent on getting naked to actually listen to Scott’s protests. “But I can barely fit in there by myself. How are you supposed to be in the same bath as me?” and “Bathtubs are not sexy. Showers are sexy,” and “Fine, but god damn it Stiles I have to go and get you another towel.”

By this point, Stiles was butt-naked and reaching over for Scott’s zipper. Scott managed to slip away and out of the bathroom just long enough to find another towel. He tossed it next to his own and smiled. This was really happening. Only stiles could possibly suggest bath sex, so here they were. Stiles smiled back, a devious glint in his eyes.

“What the…” Scott finally noticed the bathtub.

“I may have spiked it with some bubblebath,” Stiles said. He didn’t waste time on further explanation, and instead came over to kiss Scott and undo his zipper- finally. Scott wriggled out of his pants. He giggled as he and Stiles stepped into the tub. It was more than just a little bit of bubblebath and some of it spilled over the edge immediately.

“Sorry bout that,” Stile said. He most definitely wasn’t sorry. Neither was Scott.

Stiles was obviously cramped in the tub, with his knees against his chest and slightly spread, and Scott in a similar position, but he managed to move forward enough to kiss Scott. One hand was on the edge of the bathtub for stability but the other hand quickly turned off the faucet and then grabbed a handful of bubbles to smush into Scott’s hair. Scott instinctually shook out his head and bubbles went flying. “Is that what we’re doing in here? Putting bubbles all over each other? Sure that’s fun, but I can think of something that’s even more fun.”

Scott’s hand wandered through the water until he reached Stiles’ dick, which was pretty much invisible through the foamy layer above it. He was already somewhat hard when Scott started stroking him. Slowly at first, getting used to the feel of it in water. But as Stiles got back into kissing him, he bit Scott’s lips just a little too hard and moaned. Scott knew to keep going at it. He picked up the pace, pumping faster and harder as their kiss deepened.

Scott let out a noise as he repositioned himself so that their bodies were lined up tight while his hand worked its magic on the both of them. Stiles held the two of them stable enough on his own, preventing them from slipping in the bathtub.

“Told you it would work,” Stiles said. Scott tried to find the words to agree but was left with nothing but a moan as he got closer to his orgasm.  
Stiles let his hand slip onto Scott’s back. He slowly dragged it down, fingers trailing ever-so-perfectly while Scott jerked them off. Once that hand reached Scott’s ass, Stiles came with a sharp breath. “Scott,” he let the name trail off as his heavy breathing slowed down.

Scott came soon after. The look on his boyfriend’s face was just too much to handle. He felt his come shoot out and mix into the water, along with Stiles’ come. Scott let out a joyful sigh.

Stiles stood up and shook out his wet hair. He got out of the tub and found his towel. “As much as I’d like to use this, the floor probably needs it more.” The floor was indeed drenched and soapy.

“Shut up and dry off,” Scott said. He was smiling as he picked up his own slightly-wet towel from the floor. “I’ll clean it up later.”


End file.
